The Call
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: This is gonna be re-written when time and inspiration is found, because the ending sucks. Axel's thinking back on that night when he, Demyx, Xaldin and Luxord went to Hollow Bastion for a fun night and everything had gone wrong. AkuRoku, AkuDem.


I'm baaack  
okay.. so this has been in my head for while.  
It's actually based on a really good amv I saw on youtube, called Axel's call by HappyYaoi (Watch it :D)  
This has as I said circled in my head and then we got a homework in english-class to write and essay so here we are

Um.. Yeah.

Yaoi, don't like, don't read.  
A little Axel/Demyx and some AkuRoku.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts (heck, you're talking to the girl who oesn't even have her own copy of CoM... Yet... Since it's not availble in sweden anymore I talked to some relatives in the US. I soon have it :D very soon.) , youtube, the song "The call" or anything other.  
(If I had own Kingdom Hearts I'd been a very happy girl... And I'd be using many of the characters as my slaves :3)

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**The Call**

It was getting colder and colder outside, and the rain had gone over to hail. Somewhere in the huge castle called Castle Oblivion in a world that never was a young man was lying on a bed in a big room with red walls. His name was Axel; he looked like he was about 20 years old and had flaming red hair with electric green eyes. The green eyes where fixed on the ceiling and he looked rather upset. He was twisting and turning around, never being able to settle down.

'_Why… Why did I do it…?__ Why did I lie? I had my Roxie… Why… Damn alcohol… Damn Demyx. Damn life.'_

Thinking back it had been a fun night. Except for when **that **had happened. He bashed his head against the wall. It had been sweet, but that didn't matter now. A few days after they got home, Demyx had hooked up with Zexion, not remembering anything of what happened that night. But Axel remembered it all to well. He sighed and was once again staring at the ceiling, where plastic glow-in-the-dark stars where glued on, and thought back on that night 2 years earlier, when he, Demyx, Xaldin and Luxord was going out for a fun night in Hollow Bastion and everything had gone wrong.

---

_2 Years earlier_

"DEMYX! If you don't get your ass over here as fast as possible, I swear to god we're leaving you here!" Axel roared and pounded on the door leading to Demyx room, making a faint eco through one of the long corridors in Castle Oblivion. A voice was heard from the other side of the door yelling a happy "_Coming_!" Seconds later the door flung open and in the opening a young blonde was standing, a wide smile on his face. His hair was formed into a small mohawk and his ocean-blue eyes shone as he looked around.  
"So" He said, "Where's Xaldin and Luxord?"  
"They're waiting for us downstairs by the main door and have been doing so for the last half hour, they sent me to get you." Demyx made an awkward smile.  
"Sorry?" Axel just sighed at the blonde, grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the corridor.  
"Never mind, just come on"

---

When they arrived at Hollow Bastion the sun was hanging low. The world was beautiful, bathing in a warm orange glow as the four men walked through the city. Luxord on the far right was a little older than the two teens and was a blonde man in his thirties with a small beard. He was dressed in a black pair of jeans with a slight boot cut, an equally black shirt with a red tie and as always a deck of cards in his breast pocket. On his left, his good friend Xaldin walked, he about the same age, also clad in black tight jeans, a black tee and a long black coat. Xaldin's equally black hair was dreadlocked and where in some kind of pony-tail, the smile on his face wide from a joke Demyx just made, his dark lilac-blue eyes closed from laughter. Demyx's smile was – if possible - twice as wide as he grinned against Axel.

"You should have seen his face!" He pretended to dry away a few fake tears as the redhead laughed.  
"Who would have thought Marluxia was such a GIRL!?" Luxord shot them a glance from the side, as he apparently had been in other thoughts.

---

When they entered Rumbling Rose Night club the music was pumping loud, the lights where flashing quickly and the dance floor was filled with bodies moving to the beat. The boys made their way to the bar, ordering themselves a drink, and each drink came with a cocktail stick with a plastic rose on top.

It didn't take long before Luxord found his gambling friends, Xaldin his girlfriends and Demyx found the dance floor. Only Axel remained at the bar, chatting with some random guy sitting next to him.

---

Time flew by and Axel was enjoying himself. He had met a few friends and was having a great time. The redheaded pyro lit a cigarette and laughed.  
"Hey, come with me to the dance floor." A voice suddenly chirped in his ear and he turned around to find Demyx standing there, cheeks flushed from the heat and excitement, eyes shining as brightly as ever, only a little dim from the alcohol. Axel held up his cigarette, shook his head and gave the blonde a slight smile.  
"Not right now." Said blonde shrugged his shoulders, turned around and started walking back again, throwing a "suit yourself" over his shoulder.

Demyx walked out on the dance floor and started to dance again. Soon everybody's eyes where on him and he loved the attention. The pumping music, the flashing lights and crowd standing around him, clapping the beat, this was life.

A few meters away, Axel sat and smiled as he watched his friend dance. Demyx was happy out there, he had fun. Being the music-freak he was he couldn't resist a good tune even if he tried. He had the rhythm in his blood.

---

All of a sudden Xaldin showed up out of nowhere.  
"So," He said "I think we should start thinking about heading home. It's getting late and Roxas probably misses you." The grin on his face almost made his killer sideburns touch his eyes.

Axel could almost bet he could kill somebody with them, they just had to be some new species in the evolutionary-chain, there was no way those things weren't alive. He had a few times been tempted to ask Xaldin what he fed them with but he had never dared.

Roxas was another young blonde living in castle Oblivion and just happened to be Axel's boyfriend.

"Yeah probably. Go find Luxord and I'll try to get Dance king over here." Xaldin just nodded and was soon out of sight.

Axel rose and headed out on the dance floor only to find Demyx's arms around his thin waist, his voice mumbling in his ear.  
"So… You came anyway…" Axel swallowed and pulled himself from the blonde's grip.  
"Come on lover boy, we're heading home." A pout was formed on Demyx's face.  
"Aaaaw Axi, come on!" Axel raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
"Dem, how much have you been drinking?" The slightly shorter blonde just made a goofy grin.  
"Oh you know… A few here and there…" The red-haired man rolled his eyes, grabbed the blonde and led him from the room. They found Luxord and Xaldin at the exit.

---

"What are you guys looking at?" Xaldin pointed out the window. Axel looked confused at the black-haired man and then followed his finger. It was like all blood drained from his face and he froze. The rain was pouring down outside, there was no way they could get home in this weather. Luxord snorted.  
"Well, this sucks."  
"You know… There's a motel just a few blocks away. We could always stay there for the night." Everybody's eyes turned to Demyx who had opened his mouth and Luxord nodded.  
"Honestly I don't think we have any other choice."

---

"I'm sorry gentlemen; we only have two rooms vacant." Xaldin sighed.  
"We'll just gonna have to be content with that then." The girl behind the counter nodded and gave them the keys with a smile. It was four soaking wet men that headed up the stairs for their rooms. At the top of the stairs they parted, Axel and Demyx was gonna share one of the rooms, Luxord and Xaldin the other.

---

"Hi baby it's me. Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me, okay?" Axel was lying on the double bed in the room, calling Roxas just to tell him what happened.  
"I'm sorry. Just wanted to tell you not to worry"  
"Where are you?" Roxas voice sounded worried anyway.  
"Wait, what did you say? I think my cell got wet during the walk over here or the battery must be low, sorry. Gotta go" As Axel hung up a drunken Demyx stumbled out of the bathroom, just showered. They had taken turns to get to shower away the coldness.

---

Axel felt uncomfortable lying there with Demyx behind him. He whished he had said no when Xaldin asked if they could take the room with the double bed. But he hadn't dared; only god knew what Xaldin could do with those sideburns.

The redhead froze when Demyx's hand slid around his waist for the second time this night. The blonde's lips touched his neck softly and he inhaled sharply.

If he had been a little more sober he had pushed the other boy away but now he could only lie there as Demyx's hands stroked his bare chest and lips brushed over his neck.

He rolled over Demyx, a hand against the blonde's torso. Panting heavily he bent down and kissed the other boy's soft lips.

---

Axel awoke the next morning by somebody knocking heavily on their door. Demyx whined behind him and tried to hide under the cover. The redhead stumbled out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, feeling nauseous and having a killer headache. Slowly he fumbled with the lock and opened the door.

Dear lord. It was the killer sideburns.  
"Oh god! What happened to you?" Xaldin's deep voice was chocked. Axel drove a hand through his messy red spikes.  
"What are you talking about? And what time is it?" The black-haired man cleared his throat.  
"Well… You have your underwear the wrong way and your hair is even messier than usual... Did I do the wrong thing telling you to share a bed with Dem?"

---

"Hey Axel, can a talk with you a while?" Said redhead turned around to find Roxas brother and best friend Sora standing there, arms crossed and tapping his foot against the floor. It was a week since the guy's night out.  
"Yeah Sure Sora, what is it?" Sora nodded for the redhead to follow the younger boy. They walked through a long corridor and into Sora's room. The shorter boy closed the door behind them and then turned to the redhead.  
"Xaldin told me something really funny. Can you guess what he said?" Axel froze.

'_No Please. God in heaven, don't tell me... He didn't say it?'_

His face felt warm and he could bet one of his chakrams that he blushed. Slowly he shook his head. Sora laughed dryly.  
"Oh Axel, I think you know. But I'll tell you anyway. He told me this **really** funny thing. He said that last week when you, he, Luxord and Demyx was out, you and Demyx had shared a bed. But that was his own fault he said. But he also told me, that when he went to get you guys, you had opened the door, hair a mess and underwear the wrong way, as if you had thrown them on in a hurry. But that's bizarre, right Axel? Why would you sleep butt-naked with some other guy, when you're dating my brother?" If glances could kill, Axel would have been dead since a long time back now. He felt how he shrunk and wanted to go through the floor.

Sora wasn't the one to get mad, he never freaked out. But when he got like this, he was ice-cold. And when he got mad everybody hid.

Axel cleared his throat.  
"Well... uh... Isn't that between me and Roxas?" Sora's eyes narrowed and Axel sank to the floor. There was no way he could lie to Sora.  
"I'm sorry Sora. I really am," He didn't know how much longer he could keep the tears at bay.

"It started to rain and we had no where to go. We went to that motel, Xaldin asked me to share room with Dem. He started to touch me and kiss me and I was drunk. I know that isn't an excuse." The tears now fell freely down his cheeks and he didn't make any attempt to stop them as he sobbed.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what to do. What should I say to Roxas?" Axel looked up and met Sora's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I've heard it all…" The red-haired man quickly turned his head to the side where Roxas voice came from. The young blonde was standing there, tears silently falling down his cheeks. His eyes never left the broken man on the floor.  
"Sora… Can you please leave us alone? I want to talk to my _boyfriend_ alone for a while." Sora looked from Roxas to Axel and back again.  
"You sure?" Roxas nodded and Sora shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room.

"Roxas I'm really so-"  
"Don't, "Roxas said. "Don't say you're sorry. I don't wanna hear it." He closed his eyes and sank down on his brother's bed, covering his face with his hands and drew a deep breath before he removed his hands, locking Axel with his eyes. Axel noticed his hands where shaking, heck the whole boy trembled and his eyes where glossy from tears.

"Why?" Was everything the blonde managed before a sob shook his already trembling body. Axel opened and closed his mouth and then opened it again. Roxas just shook his head.

"Don't… I've heard enough."

"Roxie just let me explai-" Once again he was interrupted by his beloved blonde.

"No. Don't 'Roxie' me. I… I just said I've already heard enough. I… Just leave me alone Axel. Okay? I never wanna see you again." Axel slowly rose.  
"Okay." He said. "If that is what you want. Then I will leave."

'_For you I would do anything. I love you.'_

Axel left the room. And he cried.

---

_Present_

Axel felt how hot tears fell down his face onto his pillow. Why did he always start to think about this? He hated night-time. That was the time when all the thoughts came, all the painful memories.

It had been hard to avoid Roxas. They lived at the same goddamn castle. And even though it was a big castle, it had never seemed as small as after that episode. Axel could feel his body trembling.

'_Roxas, I'm sorry. I love you. I miss you._'

He was pulled from his thoughts by an abrupt knock on the door and he checked the clock. 03:42 AM. Who the heck came to visit him that time?

"_Axel… Are you sleeping…?"_ He spat up from bed, rushed to the door and busted it open by the sound of Roxas voice on the other side. The slim blonde was standing there, hair a mess and eyes were puffy as if he had been crying for the last 3 hours at the least. At the sight of the taller redhead the blonde boy started to cry again and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Axel. I know that you probably don't love me anymore and all that. But I acted like such a jerk that time. I'm sorry. I really am. I regret that I didn't forgive you. I love you and I've been missing you this whole time and-" He was silenced by Axel putting his finger against his lips.

"Shhh…" Roxas looked up and the redhead, tears streaming down his face only to see tears in the eyes of Axel to. The taller man wrapped his arms around the slim body and leaned his head against the blonde's.

"I miss you to. I've been missing you for two years now, never being able to let you go. I've been feeling so bad for doing that to you. You of all people, the person I love most of all. It has been a hell walking through the corridors knowing I might bump in to you, who never wanted to see me again, whom I love." Roxas buried his head in Axel's neck.

"What do you say?" He whispered. "Should we try again? Forget the bad and start a new story?" Axel squeezed him before he withdrew so they where standing face to face.

"Yeah. And this time, it's our story. And it begins right here, right now."

He bent down and for the first time in two years he felt his beloved blonde's soft lips press against his own and he loved every second of it. Roxas leaned his head against the redhead's chest and whispered something.  
"What?" Axel whispered back.  
"I Love You Axel. I really do but you're starting to sound like Sir Auron." Axel burst out in laughter and the blonde just smiled where he stood. The red-haired man smiled and stroked the blonde spikes.  
"Common Rox, let's go to bed" Roxas shook his head and kissed Axel once again. Somehow they ended up on the bed anyway. The blonde was lying over the redhead's bare torso and said redhead was slowly and gently stroking his hair, playing with the blonde locks.

"Roxas… I think we should sleep… It's like… 4:30 AM and Xemnas will have our heads on silver plates if we're late at tomorrow's meeting.  
"No yet… I wanna remember this moment forever." Roxas felt the older man's grip around him tighten and he smiled to himself. There was no way he was going to sleep just yet. He was finally back were he belonged. He was home.

And maybe it was the security of knowing this that made him wander of to the land of dreams and get a full night's sleep for the first time in two years.

* * *

Okay. The ending sucks. I'm terrible at dialogue.  
but that was about it. Tell me what you criticism is appreciated but no flames ..  
Hope you liked it. Review loves :D That's what keeps me going  
Emelee


End file.
